


The Night is Long and Lonely

by CarrionArchAngel



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with some smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7948429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrionArchAngel/pseuds/CarrionArchAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom masturbates while holding Tord’s old hoodie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night is Long and Lonely

Tom wobbled into Tord’s old room, drunk off his mind, tears in his eyes, and sniffling. “How could-hic-you leave me?! I thought-tttt-we had something.” Tom mumbled holding back tears as he flopped down on the Norwegian’s bed. Something was lumpy underneath the bed, forcing the drunken man to lift the blankets and finding Tord’s old hoodie. He held it close to his chest, breathing in the scent of Tord that was still there. The Jehovah’s mind wandered to old memories; fighting hordes of zombies, running from Zanta Claws, playing arcade games together, getting down on his knees to suck him off, getting fucked roughly by Tord.

“Goddamnit.” Tom said as he felt his cock twitch in interest at the memories. He remembered the first time they had sex, Tord and himself were wrestling, seeing who was the strongest. Tord was on top of him when he accidentally grinded his hips down, rubbing their crotches together and drawing a moan from Tom. From there, they fucked like animals, any kink or fetish Tom had, the Norwegian would do to him. Choking, smacking, dressing up, overstimulation, piss, public sex, you name it and they’ve done it twice.

“Ahhh, fuck.” Tom said as he began to stroke himself to Tord, moving his hand up and down his shaft. He imagined Tord on top of him, kissing him and touching him. Tord broke the kiss to suck and bite at the eyeless man’s neck, right on the bite mark that never healed because Tord always bit down on him there. The Jehovah whimpered, precum beading at the top of his cock, his nipples hardening underneath his hoodie. He snaked a hand underneath to pinch his nipples, imagining that it was the Norwegian pinching his nipples.

“Ah, fuck me, Tord, please. Please. Ahh ahh, Tord, Daddy, I miss you.” Tom choked out, bucking into his fist as he furiously jacked himself off. Tom came with a gasped, cum splattering over his hoodie. He kept tightly hugging at Tord’s hoodie, memorizing his scent, and crying into it. Once Tom came down from his high, his tears stopped, and he looked at the ceiling. He tucked himself back in his jeans and stood up, taking Tord’s hoodie with him. He took one last look at the empty room, head slumping down.

“I should've told you, I loved you.”


End file.
